The story of KathrinAnn
by Lizziefan101
Summary: Just a funny, one-shot fic that I hope will make you laugh...I'm not making fun of KH, but even the biggest fan will like this...RR!


Hey y'all! Well, this isn't really a *fan* story, because Kingdom Hearts was a good game and all,   
  
but I'm not really obsessed with it..like, at all. This is just for laughs, so reveiw if you'd  
  
like! You also might know my little sister Kenastar101....heh...she'll deny we're related after  
  
this story, but whatever! Anyway, hope this makes you smile!   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Young Kathrin-Ann woke to a bright sun glazing through her window. She woke up, got dressed,   
  
and went into the kitchen for breakfast. She smelled eggs, and bacon cooking over the fireplace.  
  
You're probably thinking 'Fireplace? Why not use the stove?' Well, see...Kathrin-Ann was a bit  
  
different from most 14-year-old girls...see, she was amish.  
  
"Good Morning Kathrin-Ann. Sit thy self down and eat thy breakfast." her Mother Annaluendike   
  
told her.  
  
She did as she was told, and ate her breakfast. Then, she went to knit...this was her morning   
  
routine. Durning the afternoon, she'd help her mother sweep their non-electric home.   
  
Kathirn-Ann had never even seen anything electric. She was born and raised in the amish community,  
  
so this was the world to her...sweeping, kniting, and reading.  
  
Sometimes at night, she'd wonder what else was out there...but soon decided that this was all she  
  
needed.  
  
One day, she was out picking berries far into the woods, when she heard a loud rumbling noise of   
  
some sort. She walked closer to it, and it began to become louder with each step she took. Soon,   
  
she came so close, that's all she could hear. She moved branches of bushes and trees, and she  
  
was shocked, scared, and amazed to see a boat. A *huge* boat, that needed no paddles.  
  
Usually, she would have run away at this site, but for some reason, she was feeling especially  
  
curious.  
  
She walked towards it slowly, and could see many people dressed in strange and revealing clothing  
  
boarding the massive boat. With great bravery, she boarded the ship. For some reason, the guy  
  
didn't check her ticket, so she just walked right on.  
  
She almost hesitated, but soon decided that it was simply impossible to move the ship without   
  
paddles.   
  
She looked around, facinated with all the small devices people had with them that would start to  
  
ring, and they would talk into them.   
  
While she was in a daze, watching everything around her, she noticed the boat started to move...  
  
and it was moving away from land.   
  
She started to panic, and balled in a little corner and started to cry...soon she fell asleep  
  
underneath some ropes, and other things like that...so no one saw her.  
  
While Kathrin-Ann was asleep, the boat started to rock...then started to rock harder. Soon, she  
  
was awake...and so was every other passenger on board. The boat was sinking!  
  
During the catastrophe, she blacked out.  
  
You might think she's dead...but no, she's not...as a matter of fact, if you know your Kingdom   
  
Hearts, then you know her very well....just read on...  
  
Kathrin-Ann woke on a beautiful beach surrounded by strange people she had never seen. She   
  
couldn't remember a thing...not even her name!  
  
"Hi...I'm Sora, this is my friend Riku." he said pointing to a white-headed teenager, slightly  
  
older than him.  
  
Kathrin-Ann just moaned in confusion, and pain...she didn't know who she was, or where she came  
  
from. She sat up, and took Sora's hand while looking around.  
  
"Um...what's your name?" Sora asked her.  
  
"I don't know...I've lost my memory, and I can't remember a thing...not even my name." she  
  
said, still very confused.  
  
"Oh, well...just try and think, and maybe you'll remember what happened." Sora suggested.  
  
She sat there for a minute thinking.  
  
"Hmm...I think my name is.....Kairi..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Haha, well there you have it! A one-chapter story, waaaay different from your ordinary Kingdom  
  
Hearts fic...hope you liked it! lol. 


End file.
